The synthesis and chemical and structural characterization of heteropoly tungstate complexes or organophosphonate, -arsonate, and -stibonate anions will continue. X-ray crystallographic structure determinations of the newly synthesized tungstophosphonate complexes with P:W equals 1:9, 1:6. 1:4 and 2:3 will be undertaken. Improved methods of chemical analysis of heteropoly complexes and electrochemical and spectroscopic studies (electronic, vibrational and nuclear magnetic resonance) are in progress.